


Receptive

by RhetoricFemme



Series: Scenic World AU [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I think?, M/M, angsty fluff, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: It won't be the last time in Levi's life where he learns that if you give Erwin Smith an inch, he's going to take a mile.





	Receptive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eruri fic, and I hope you enjoy it!

This isn’t even close to over yet.

If the man in front of him feels so self-assured as to start asking personal questions, Levi can sure as hell provide personal answers. It’s his turn to have the floor, and the discussion has only just begun.

Levi ignores when his cowlick comes undone. Black razored fringe falling into his eyes while he threatens to step back permanently. Swears he’s not so invested that he can’t stop everything right here. Cut them both off.

Pale and meticulous, like always.

A fire unto himself while staring through their steaming breath to meet Erwin’s eyes. His anger reinvigorates for having nothing else to call the man he’s been sleeping with other than his given name.

 _Fuck buddy_ was an assignment Levi had left back in college. They’ve entangled themselves too many times to even consider this a one night stand, of which he’d had a few back in law school. This is not _that_ , either.

 _Lovers_ , he thinks begrudgingly. What else is there left to call it?

His words come harsh, designed to push Erwin away. Talking with his hands, he works to hide any indication that even Levi Ackerman shivers after spending too much time out in the cold.

It has nothing to do with this situation taking an unexpected turn for the emotionally heavy.

A life spent proud and defensive, of which Erwin Smith now finds himself privileged to have a moment of. There’s only so much he’s been able to glean, however, when most of their time has been spent existing as friends of friends.

It’s been just enough time to appreciate Levi’s character and to become smitten by his demeanor.

Now he wants more than moments. Tired of the secondhand attention that comes in spare bedrooms, no, Erwin requires something beyond salacious eyes and quick fucks in the backseat of a car.

Erwin wants so much more, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t going to chase after it.

Even when he knows it’s going to play out like this. It’s undeniable to Erwin that he knows just how to push Levi’s buttons, and when he’s met with a veneer of hostility he welcomes it.

“Fucking moron is what you are.”

Levi maintains a cautious distance between the two of them, despite which Erwin can’t help but smile. How exciting to not know whether or not he’ll be sorry for that later.

“Tell me, Levi.” Erwin shrugs. Gazes at him objectively, as if his mind and heart haven’t been building a case for commitment over the last two months. “How does asking after you make me a moron?”

For a split second Levi scowls and Erwin warms, because if nothing else it’s reaction enough to spur him forward.

“I want to know how you can simultaneously flatter and insult yourself at the thought that anyone would dare try and get involved with you.”

The taste of copper sits at the back of Erwin’s mouth, and he’s certain it’s on account of his heart now residing in his throat.

Nothing but stillness passes between them, and the frigid winter air betrays just how out-of-sync Levi’s breathing truly is. One last cloud of sweet vapor aimed at Heaven amid the silence, and it would appear that he’s done.

Erwin has become so alight by this man that as he stands here and makes his case he begins to feel charred at the edges.

Alright, then.

Swallowing his pride, Erwin tucks away the mission and turns back toward his car. He’s already begun to shrink into the distance when Levi spits the words out as if they weren’t simple fears, but cold hard facts.

“I’m not so high on this to forget how easily I would just fuck us up.”

“Do I look like someone who would stick around this long for nothing more than a few good nights?” He yells back, much of his voice lost in the wind.

Erwin pivots, lengthens his stride just to come chest-to-chest that much faster. It doesn’t go unnoticed that the part in his hair is unraveling, or that his cheeks are becoming raw from the cold.

“You’re so sure when you haven’t even tried.”

Dark brows quirk toward the sky, the eyes beneath them trying to mask a bevy of emotions Erwin has already seen. Just like that, Erwin knows he’s got his in.

“No…” Erwin’s emboldened enough by his hunger to try and soothe. It heightens his own senses when he feels Levi tense simply from being so close to him.

“You don’t care for liaisons, Levi. You just assume it’s all anyone will stick around for.”

“You have no id—“

“But I want to.” Erwin interrupts, risking even more when he pinches at the sleeve of Levi’s coat. “Don’t you want to know more about me, too?”

“You’re basic.”

Erwin scoffs at that, and damn if the shine of his eyes doesn’t give the clean, moonlit snow a run for its money.

“You’d like for me to be basic, wouldn’t you?” A gentle tug, but Levi doesn’t come. “Easier to get rid of me that way, no?”

He waits now, but doesn’t let go. Rubs the wet wool of Levi’s peacoat between his fingers, pays attention to how trembling white fingers lay slack at their sides. Erwin’s so absorbed at how when Levi concentrates his eyes trail off to fix onto nothing in particular, that he misses it.

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Levi harasses, turning Erwin’s body back toward the road while the hand at his back keeps both of them walking. Tries not to look Erwin in the eye when he glances back to figure out what they’re doing.

“This is yes, then. Isn’t it?”

“Just get in the car. It’s too fucking cold.”

Erwin doesn’t ask where they’re going. Doesn’t confer with Levi on whether to turn right or left at the stoplight. Erwin just smiles quietly, drives until they reach his parking lot before dragging Levi to an all-night diner across the street.

There are no spoken revelations on this night. Nor does Levi answer the original question Erwin had blindsided him with some hours ago. Instead, they pick up where they often do when they find themselves in one another’s company.

Two not-single-but-not-taken men at the start of the next big thing in life. Bantering about politics and literature, occasionally delving into more interesting things. Studying one another when thoughts and words invariably trail off.

But outside of the diner, Levi deems the mood fit for a change. He looks up at Erwin with matter-of-fact eyes, expects him to peel back the layers of this onion when Levi tells him he’d like to see his apartment.

“It’s just good sense.” Levi decides. “Since you insist on making this a thing.”

Erwin would love nothing more than to oblige. Counts himself blessed and suffused with relief when Levi eyes the jarred bedroom door, passing through it of his own volition without so much as looking to ensure Erwin has followed him.

For the first time in the two months that they’ve known one another, they don’t do things as they’re accustomed to. No tilted car seats, and no sneaking into vacant bedrooms for rug burned knees.

Erwin is unsurprised to learn that Levi is pale-carved and beautiful beneath his clothes. Skin flushed and body uninhibited once Erwin is deemed worth Levi getting lost in something greater than himself.

He’s enamored at how meticulous Levi can truly be. Doesn’t take for granted that for the first time in ever, Levi is deliberate when he looks Erwin in the eye while they’re joined. Likewise, Levi knows all too well what he’s doing when he turns around in Erwin’s lap, establishing the slow rock of his hips while attentive hands memorize the feel of his ass.

From spare rooms and the backs of cars, to the unkempt sheets of Erwin’s own bed, very little remains the same. The scent of Levi’s passion is the only familiarity as finally, Erwin is able to put hands to flesh. For the first time since starting this thing he gives more than flirtatious sincerity when he promises Levi that he’s had dreams of them existing like this.

Levi can’t help that he smirks in the same moment he giggles when Erwin tells him that. It’s just part of his nature. That he makes no effort to hide any of it away confirms to Erwin that this will be the first of countless times the two of them make love.


End file.
